1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack having improved safety by protecting a bus bar that electrically connects a plurality of battery units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources of small-sized mobile devices such as mobile devices and notebook computers, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies, etc. A lithium secondary battery is mainly used as a second battery.
Typically, small-sized mobile devices use several battery cells that are connected in series or in parallel. On the other hand, large-sized devices such as electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicle, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies use a battery having a high power output and a large capacity. Thus, large-sized devices use a battery pack including a plurality of battery units. In this case, a plurality of battery cells are accommodated in each battery unit, and the battery units are connected to each other through a connection element such as a bus bar.
In a typical battery pack, voltages and currents are applied and supplied through a bus bar. Thus, there is a need to ensure safety by preventing electrical accidents such as short circuits and undesired electrical contact due to negligence or mishap by insulating the bus bar from the outside.